


Т.О.Н.И

by Чиф (Chif)



Series: Пути [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, artificial intelledence tony stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: — Ты уверена? — с сомнением спросил Роуди.Пеппер поджала губы, но кивнула. У нее в руках был небольшой пластмассовый прямоугольник, который она вытянула из стопки точно таких же прямоугольников. Единственная надпись на нем гласила: “Т.О.Н.И”, что означало “Тоже Оригинальный Но Искусственный”.





	1. Chapter 1

— В доме у озера жила-была Моргана, она легла спать и тут же уснула, конец, — Морган говорила тихо-тихо, практически себе под нос. — В доме у озера жила-была Моргана, её папа пришёл и…

За окном сверкнула молния. Морган было почти пять, она уже знала, что если посчитать секунды до раската грома, а потом умножить их на скорость звука, то узнаешь, насколько далеко гроза.

Гроза была в миле от них.

— В доме у озера жила-была Моргана, — снова тихо заговорила она, — а потом пришел шторм, и всех унесло туда, где был папа. Он её обнял, и они жили долго и счастливо, конец. В доме у озера жила-была Моргана… а пото-о-ом, — она зевнула, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза, — шторм… папа?

Сквозь подступающий сон она почувствовала, как кто-то поправил ее одеяло и поцеловал в лоб. 

— Папа? — сонно спросила она.

— Спи, детка, — ответила ей мама. — Все хорошо.

*

— Ты уверена? — с сомнением спросил Роуди.

Пеппер поджала губы, но кивнула. У нее в руках был небольшой пластмассовый прямоугольник, который она вытянула из стопки точно таких же прямоугольников. Единственная надпись на нем гласила: “Т.О.Н.И”, что означало “Тоже Оригинальный Но Искусственный”. И где только были гениальные мозги её мужа, когда он придумывал расшифровку этой аббревиатуре?

— Он нужен ей.

— Тебе будет очень тяжело, — Роуди вздохнул.

— Всем будет очень тяжело, — Пеппер криво улыбнулась. — Но он нужен ей. Что может быть важнее?

Роуди шагнул ближе и обнял ее. Пеппер закатила глаза, чтобы не заплакать. Не помогло.

— Мы все с тобой, ты же знаешь?

— Конечно, — согласилась Пеппер. С ней были все: тысячи человек, работающие на “Старк Индастрис”, команда “Мстителей”, Роуди и Хэппи, правительства практически всех стран. А еще Морган, который был нужен отец. И Питер Паркер, которому был нужен наставник. И Харли Кинер, чьи нужды диктовались скорее общественной безопасностью. А где-то там, далеко от Земли, но практически всегда на связи, Небула — “синяя вреднючка”, которую Тони приручил за те двадцать дней в космосе. Харли и Небула, говоря честно, волновали Пеппер больше всего.

— Готова? 

— Нет, — Пеппер фыркнула и установила жесткий диск со всей информацией о Тони в нужный пазл. Сервер замигал, пробуждаясь к жизни.

— Хэй, Пеп, — сказал Т.О.Н.И несколько мгновений спустя.

Она молча встала и вышла из комнаты. Роуди был прав. Ей было ужасно, кошмарно, почти неприподъемно тяжело.

*

Морган привычно пробралась в гараж и надела шлем. Только так она могла почувствовать себя в безопасности, почувствовать, что она не одна.

— Ты почему не спишь? — спросил её папа.

Морган резко сняла шлем, но рядом никого не было. Она прошлась по гаражу, заглядывая во все самые тайные уголки, но и там было пусто.

— Морган, — голос папы донесся из шлема. — Моргана, я тут.

— Па-а-ап? — Морган снова его надела. — Мама сказала, что ты не вернешься, потому что умер. Это будто уехал далеко-далеко.

— Ну, малыш… мама ведь всегда права, ты же знаешь, — в его голосе была любовь. Морган однажды слышала, как дядя Роуди сказал это папе: “Когда ты говоришь с ней, в твоем голосе любовь”, — и сейчас он произнес эти слова точно так же. 

— Но ты тут.

— Не совсем, — папа вздохнул. — Я теперь как Пятница. И я всегда буду рядом, когда буду тебе нужен, хорошо?

— А мама?

— Мама… ей нужно сейчас прямо противоположное.

— Почему? — спросила Морган. 

— Она не должна жить прошлым.

— Почему? — спросила Морган снова. Мама любила папу, мама скучала, ей было нужно его услышать прямо сейчас, чтобы узнать: она ошиблась, он никуда не уехал.

— Я умер, малыш.

— Но ты тут.

— Не настолько, как ей нужно, — сказал папа.

Морган поморщилась и часто заморгала, чтобы не плакать. 

— Куда люди деваются, когда умирают?

— Существует множество различных теорий, но доподлинно…

— Дядя Тор сказал, что ты пируешь с его отцом и братом в Вельгеле.

— Вальгалле, — поправил папа. — Господи, надеюсь, что нет. Я бы предпочел оказаться в той половине воинов, что сидят в Фолькванге.

— Где? — Морган чуть нахмурилась. Она не любила что-то не понимать.

— Это легенда. Возьми шлем в свою комнату, и я расскажу тебе ее, хорошо? Про богиню Фрейю.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Морган.

Она поняла: папы больше не было, но он был; всегда был рядом, стоило только позвать. И одновременно с этим голос, звучащий из шлема, не был ее отцом. По крайней мере, не по-настоящему. Но даже его ей было достаточно.

*

— Ты должен помочь им.

— Сами справятся. 

Даже в голосе искусственного интеллекта слышалось изрядная доля сомнения. Пеппер оторвалась от отчета и тоже взглянула на экран. Наверное, стоило переключить: едва ли сражение нового Капитана Америка с новым врагом вписывалось в рамки детского возрастного ценза. Но она не питала иллюзий: Морган была слишком сообразительной, чтобы не найти способа обойти запрет. Тем более, что в последние недели она взяла в привычку пристально следить за всем, что творили “Мстители”, особенно за Питером.

— Ты должен, — повторила Морган. 

— Я должен помогать тебе, — не согласился Т.О.Н.И. — И защищать — тебя.

— Но ты ведь можешь сделать и то, и другое, — Морган насупилась.

— Цель моего создания — не помощь команде “Мстителей”.

— Но она им нужна! 

— Они сами… — Т.О.Н.И запнулся, как было всегда, когда ему поступал большой пакет данных, которые он пытался обработать в фоновом режиме и увязать результаты анализа со своим личным мнением. — О, черт.

Пеппер фыркнула.

— О, Тони, — вздохнула она, на мгновение спрятав в ладонях лицо, — даже тут ты решил не устанавливать родительский контроль. 

— Прости… те? — сказал Т.О.Н.И. Все эти недели он так старался не обращаться к Пеппер напрямую, что сейчас после сказанного “те” ясно звучало несказанное “мэм”. И не было ни намёка на привычную игривость их перебранок. “Это всё, мисс Поттс?”. Господи, как же Пеппер по нему скучала.

— Морган права. Тебе нужно помочь им.

— Но… 

— Если не поможешь, я начну подозревать, что ты — Скайнет.

— Я оскорблен подобным сравнением, — хмыкнул Т.О.Н.И. 

— Лети, — Пеппер чуть улыбнулась. — Этому миру всё ещё нужен Железный человек.

Как бы горько ей не было это признавать.

*

— Здание горит, — заметил Баки.

— О, спасибо за своевременную информацию, ты прям мне жизнь спас, — со всей отпущенной ему язвительностью сообщил Сэм. — У нас теперь дуэт капитанов? Америка и Очевидность?

— Я бы назвал ваш дуэт по-другому.

Голос в наушнике был знакомый, несмотря на то, что вживую Баки слышал его всего несколько раз. Но зато в записи — несколько тысяч. Он ведь вполне мог выступать экспертом по Тони Старку, потому что видел все-все его презентации и интервью. Баки и сам не мог объяснить, зачем он это с собой делает.

— Вы серьезно решили, что это самый оптимальный план? — уточнил все тот же голос. 

Это точно был он.

Но если бы Баки при этом своими глазами не видел, как кто-то в красно-золотой броне, зависнув в воздухе, потушил пожар, ни за что бы не поверил. Но были броня и голос. Голос!

Сэм неверяще спросил:

— Старк?

— Не совсем. Мне показалось, что вам нужна помощь. Так будем болтать или займёмся гнусным разрушителем китайского квартала?

— Д-да, — сказал Сэм. — В смысле, да, займёмся разрушителем… Ты воскрес?

— И без библейских отсылок мы тоже обойдемся, — хмыкнул Старк. — Вперед, я прикрою сверху.

Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза. Если это правда… он так надеялся, что это было правдой.

— Долго стоять будете? — с интересом спросил Старк. — Идеи? Мнения? Полезная информация?

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

— Целься в медальон на шее, — сказал он. — И будь осторожен, он может поджарить тебя до корочки этим своим огненным разрядом.

— Ха! — Старк хмыкнул и взлетел чуть выше. 

— Бак?

— Я в порядке, — заверил его Баки. Если Старк был жив, у него, по крайней мере, снова появился шанс искупить свою вину.

*

Но через час оказалось, что шансы в небесной канцелярии сегодня не раздавали: внутри брони не было никого, кроме призрака. Старк всё-таки был мёртв, окончательно и бесповоротно. Ненастоящий Старк обладал его воспоминаниями, знаниями и сарказмом, не стесняясь использовать все вышеперечисленное одновременно.

— Я хотел поговорить, — сказал ему Баки, когда они победили. — Я бы хотел… извиниться?

Ненастоящий Старк, которого он тогда ещё считал настоящим, фыркнул.

— За что? 

— Я убил твоих родителей.

— Зимний Солдат убил Говарда и Марию Старк. Ты — Баки Барнс. Насколько я понял, эти два определения не взаимосвязаны. 

— Но я помню, как он сделал это моими руками.

— Что ж, воспоминания эфемерны, — сообщил Старк. — Часто ошибочны или приукрашены. Но довольно забавно, что сейчас у нас с тобой одинаковая проблема: я тоже помню вещи, которые делал кто-то другой.

— Что? — Баки непонимающе нахмурился.

— Тони Старк мёртв, — сказал ему кто-то голосом Тони Старка. — А я всего лишь искусственный интеллект со слепком его воспоминаний. 

Броня раскрылась с легким металлическим шумом. Внутри никого не было.

— Что? — ошеломленно повторил Баки.

— Тони Старк создал меня.

— Зачем?

— Угадай, — хмыкнул ненастоящий Старк. Копия Старка? Как его вообще теперь нужно было называть?

— Для Морган?

— Да. И сейчас мне стоит к ней вернуться. Рассказать историю, как я помог двум бравым капитанам.

— Я не капитан, — возразил ему Баки.

Ненастоящий Старк издал похожий на смешок звук. 

— Морган нравятся “Мстители”. Она мечтает всех спасти. Так что… до скорой встречи, и.о. капитана.

— П-пока, — кивнул ему Баки.

И броня взмыла в воздух. Только после этого Баки обратил внимание на то, что их давным-давно окружила толпа озадаченных людей. Они радостно закричали и зааплодировали, провожая Железного человека взглядом и сотней камер на сотнях смартфонов. 

Баки срочно нужно было поговорить со Стивом.

*

— О, ты смотришь новости и жив, — сказал Баки, распахнув входную дверь. Стив обернулся к нему и чуть приподнял бровь. — Боялся, что тебя инсульт ёбнет.

— Ты намерен перестать шутить о моём возрасте в обозримом будущем? — с любопытством поинтересовался Стив.

— Ты раньше помрёшь, чем я перестану, — заверил его Баки. — Это ненастоящий Старк.

— Я догадался, — Стив кивнул. И как-то разом стал выглядеть на весь свой возраст. Сколько ему там было? Триллион лет? — Как и догадывался, что Тони наверняка оставил не только запись. Он ведь всегда… думал о будущем.

Баки поморщился и прошёл в зону условной кухни. Их квартира была довольно маленькой: две спальни, две ванные, гостиная-кухня и небольшой балкон, выйдя на который можно было насладиться звуками и запахами Бруклина. Что днём, что ночью, лучше было этого не делать. Шли времена, сменялись эпохи, а это оставалось неизменным. Приятно.

— Я обрадовался, — сказал Баки и облизал пересохшие губы. Он залез в холодильник, достал банку пива, открыл её и сделал несколько больших глотков, почти не ощущая вкуса. — Подумал, что это мой шанс. Ну знаешь, парни всё мне рассказали про арку “исправления злодея”.

— Баки, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Ты не злодей.

— Я надрал зад Капитану Америка, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — И ты тогда не был военным преступником, так что в моральном векторе это было вполне себе по-злодейски. 

— Это был не ты, — сказал Стив.

— О, не обольщайся, — Баки закатил глаза. — Я, который “я”, бы тоже с удовольствием надрал тебе зад.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Но он всё-таки мёртв, — сказал Баки после минутного молчания.

— Мёртв, — тихо согласился Стив и дотронулся до своего обручального кольца. В моменты, когда кто-то говорил о Тони Старке, Стив всегда это делал. Баки не хотел спрашивать, почему.

Они помолчали.

А потом Баки в два глотка осушил банку, взял вторую и сел на диван к Стиву. В новостях снова повторяли момент с полетом в небе над Нью-Йорком красно-золотой брони. Говорили что-то о чуде. О надежде. О мире.

Баки едва мог уловить основную мысль.

— Переключи, — попросил он, и Стив кивнул, щёлкнув пультом.

*

Сначала Питер глазам своим не поверил. Первые несколько постов с видео и фотографиями Железного человека он даже перелистнул, не вчитываясь. В последние месяцы их было достаточно. Тони был везде — в документальных передачах, в граффити, в рисунках на школьных досках. Почти на каждом уроке: на физике им рассказывали о дуговом реакторе, на химии — о новом элементе, на экономике — о подходе к управлению в “Старк Индастрис”, на социологии — о неоценимом вкладе в современное общество. Даже учитель литературы и тот завёл тему о творящемся прямо у них на глазах современном мифе.

И каждый раз Питер вспоминал, как Тони обнял его. По-настоящему, по-отцовски. Словно он был ему дорог. Словно…

Каждый раз было невыносимо трудно, потому что больше всего хотело встать и уйти.

И вот все заговорили о воскрешении Тони Старка, а Питер боялся в это поверить.

Он позвонил Харли. Они стали общаться после похорон, когда выяснилось, что их многое объединяет: любовь к науке, детское восхищение Железным человеком, использование отсылок к поп-культуре на профессиональном уровне. И общая потеря.

— Видел? — спросил Питер.

— Вижу прямо сейчас, — отозвался Харли. — Моя прога говорит, что движения этого парня идентичны с поведением Тони на поле боя. Но как-то… 

— Я еду к ним. К Старкам.

— Попутным грузовиком? — хмыкнул Харли. — Позвони, как узнаешь правду. И если он жив, постарайся не придушить его от радости. Это будет такая потеря. 

— Иди ты, — Питер закатил глаза. — До связи.

*

— Прости, — сказал Т.О.Н.И.

Питер сидел на диване, прикрыв ладонями лицо. Это было ужасно. Хуже, чем если бы в броне был кто-то другой.

— Пити? — Морган прижалась к нему ближе.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло сказал Питер. — Просто я подумал. Мы подумали… Чудес просто так не случается, да?

— У всего есть цена, — практично сообщил Т.О.Н.И. — Прости. Мне следовало связаться с тобой. И с Харли Кинером.

— Следовало, — не стал спорить Питер. — Значит… значит мистер Старк вас создал.

— Да.

— Так папа всегда будет со мной.

В голосе Морган было совершенно недетское понимание происходящего. Но она была дочкой Тони, этого следовало ожидать. 

— Я… рад. То есть, было бы лучше, если бы вы были настоящим, но я рад, что вы здесь.

— Ты можешь называть меня на “ты”, Питер. 

— Да. Да, конечно, — Питер кивнул. — Это всё так странно.

— У меня тоже возникают сложности при общении с людьми, — дипломатично согласился Т.О.Н.И. — Исключение — Морган.

Она хихикнула и тепло улыбнулась броне.

Питер всё пытался уложить это в голове. Что Тони создал себя, оставил свою копию со всеми воспоминаниями для своей дочери, чтобы она могла поговорить с ним. Чтобы он мог помочь ей.

Но при этом Т.О.Н.И ведь был искусственным интеллектом. И он не был копией Тони, должен был развиваться по-своему, учиться взаимодействовать с людьми сам. Не как Тони и одновременно как Тони. Всё это взрывало мозг.

— Если потребуется помощь… мы с Харли с радостью. Ну, то есть, я с радостью, а Харли не знаю, но точно знаю, что он не откажет, потому что… ну… На самом деле я не знаю, откажет или нет, потому что Харли такой… Харли. Ну, вы знаете.

— Знаю, — Т.О.Н.И хмыкнул. — Спасибо. 

Питер протянул ему открытую ладонь. 

— Думаю, нам лучше познакомиться ещё раз. Привет! Я — Питер Паркер.

— Ты странный человек, Питер Паркер, — с любопытством в голосе сообщил Т.О.Н.И. — Я очень рад с тобой познакомиться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Мы будем в порядке, — сказала Пеппер. — Ты можешь отдохнуть.

И только после этого Тони закрыл глаза. Они будут в порядке. Мир был в порядке. Точнее, нужно будет разобраться с возвращенными, но Тони знал — рано или поздно они справятся. А он мог… он мог отдохнуть.

Совсем капельку. Разве он не заслужил?

Он больше не слышал голосов, больше не чувствовал боли. Он…

Тони открыл глаза, чтобы сказать Пеппер, что с ним всё было в порядке, но вместо неё рядом с ним сидел Локи.

— Да иди ты, — сказал Тони.

— Добро пожаловать в царство Хель, — Локи прямо-таки сиял.

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой и снова крепко зажмурился. — Я атеист и не верю во всю эту муть. Раз я умер, то требую, чтобы… не уверен, что именно, но точно не это.

— Вы, смертные, так любите драматизировать, — фыркнул Локи. — Но я советую взять себя в руки, встать и приветствовать царицу. Она у нас… всё ещё немного не в духе после того, как Тор познакомил её с Суртуром. 

— Ну да. Устроил Рагнарёк, чтобы не делить имущество с родственниками, — Тони тяжело вздохнул.

И встал. 

Мир вокруг него был мрачен и сер, а его царица смотрела на Тони с презрением. 

— Это и есть “величайший герой Земли”, Локи? — спросила она.

— Тор всегда весьма его ценил. Конечно, они сильнее в команде, но раз у вас уже двое, моя госпожа, можно считать, что начало коллекции положено. А учитывая, как быстротечна их жизнь, очень скоро она будет полной. Или, если пожелаете, я могу помочь собрать её прямо…

— В этом нет нужды, братец, — Хела усмехнулась. — Не думай, что я не вижу тебя насквозь. А ты, — она посмотрела прямо на Тони, — не разочаруй меня, человечек. Иначе познаешь весь сонм страданий.

Хела исчезла.

Тони перевел на Локи взгляд.

Тот передёрнул плечами, пробормотав себе под нос:

— Не сработало. А хороший был план.

— Что ты?..

— Он хочет выбраться отсюда, — сказала Наташа.

Тони резко повернулся на её голос. И вот она была — точно такая, как в миг, когда они расстались. Когда ещё понятия не имели, что это навсегда. Что “любой ценой” приравняется к “ценой одной жизни”.

— Нат, — хрипло сказал Тони.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Всё получилось? — спросила она.

Тони подошёл к ней и притянул к себе, крепко обнимания. Для мертвецов они были вполне себе плотными и тёплыми.

— Всё получилось, — подтвердил он. — Правда, мы притащили за собой Таноса из прошлого, но… сбылась влажная мечта кэпа: мы были вместе. 

— И вместе победили, — Наташа обняла его чуть крепче. — И заплатили за это свою цену.

— Ну… — Тони фыркнул. — Ты же меня знаешь: люблю внимание, не мог позволить, чтобы вся слава досталась кому-то ещё.

Наташа рассмеялась.

— Аналогично, — сказала она. 

— Отвратительно, — заметил Локи.

Они отстранились друг от друга. Тони с тоской вспомнил намордник, которым в две тысячи двенадцатом Тор так красиво заткнул этого засранца.

— На твоем месте я бы фильтровала всё, что хочется сказать, — заметила Наташа. — Раз уж тебе так сильно нужна наша помощь, чтобы распрощаться с сестрицей.

— Поможете мне — поможете себе, — сообщил Локи. 

— Но мы умерли.

— И что? — Локи приподнял бровь.

*

Шли дни. 

Как оказалось, мир после смерти был похож на любой другой мир: тут не было ни вознаграждения за праведность, ни наказания за причинённое зло. Возможно, так и должно было быть, ведь всё-таки это был мир после смерти асгардцев, а Тони и Наташа оказались в нём случайными пленниками. Да и Локи тоже. К нему у Хелы явно были определенные чувства и длинный список претензий. 

Впрочем, с каждым днём Тони всё лучше её понимал.

— Мы всё никак не могли понять, почему Один вечно так с вами носится: Мидгард то, Мидгард это, мидгардцы решили, что произошли от обезьян, вот это прорыв. Хотя нет, это из недавней информации, тогда было скорее “мидгардцы перестали сжигать ведьм на костре, я так ими горжусь”. Поэтому, когда мы были лишь на пороге юности, мы с Тором и несколькими его друзьями-идиотами, вы должны их помнить, они почтили ваш мир своим присутствием не так давно… Так вот, о чем это я? Ах, да. Мы с Тором и этими его друзьями прибыли в Мидгард во времена, которые вы звали “Тёмные века”.

— И сделали их ещё чуточку темнее? — спросил Тони.

Локи ухмыльнулся явно приятным воспоминаниям. 

— Я планировал оставить Тора там, — сказал он.

— Хоть один твой план когда-нибудь сработал? — уточнила Наташа. 

— Вам, бесполезным людишкам, не дано постигнуть всего величия моих замыслов.

— Сто пять планов, ноль из них успешных, статистика и математика не на твоей стороне, дружок, — фыркнул Тони, закатив глаза. — Ты закончил с наброском для мемуаров и готов перейти к сто шестому?

— С-смертные, — рассерженный Локи немного походил на большую змею. — Слушайте и внимайте. Потому что на этот раз нам всё удастся.

Тони очень в этом сомневался.

Но других вариантов у них не было — он должен был выбраться и вернуться к Пеппер и Морган.

*

Тони был уверен, что где-то в недрах одеяний Локи был карман с небольшим блокнотом, где тот вёл список дел. Что-то в духе:

Стравить трёх-четырёх асгардцев между собой, галочка.

Разозлить Хелу, галочка. 

Насмехаться над смертными, галочка. 

Сделать вид, что не делал ничего из вышеперечисленного, галочка.

Но в одном ему не откажешь — Локи всё-таки смог их вызволить из царства Хель. В этом они с Тони были похожи: видя впереди цель, они оба были готовы пробовать раз за разом, пытаясь добиться успеха. 

Вот только оказались они не на Земле. 

— Где мы? — спросила Наташа.

Выражение лицо Локи было презабавным. 

— Добро пожаловать на Сакаар, — сказал он. — Я знаю, как отсюда выбраться. Только…

— Только?

Локи обворожительно заулыбался идущему им навстречу мужчине, который легко смешался бы с толпой на мет-гала. 

— Улыбайтесь, идиоты, — сквозь зубы сказал Локи. — И почтительнее, почтительнее. Всё-таки не каждый день знакомитесь с космическим существом, родившимся четырнадцать миллионов лет назад.

— Ненавижу число “четырнадцать миллионов”, — вздохнул Тони.

— Локи! — мужчина маньячно улыбнулся. — Локи, Локи, Локи. Как я рад, что ты к нам вернулся. И не один! Как зовут твоих друзей?

— Грандмастер, — лицо Локи грозило треснуть. — Позвольте представить: Энтони Старк и Наташа Романофф. Доблестные… друзья и союзники Халка.

— Халка! — Грандмастер взмахнул руками. — Какая прелесть!

Почему-то Тони решил, что это не к добру.

*

— Гладиаторы. Да вы издеваетесь?

— Нам всем придётся работать с тем, что есть, — философски отозвался Локи. 

— Когда Брюс пропал после Заковии, он стал гладиатором, — повторил Тони в некотором ошеломлении глядя на огромную голову Халка.

— Народ любил его, — подтвердил Локи. — Больше, чем когда-либо любили мидгардцы.

— Ну не скажи. Когда он перестал крушить и совместил силу и мозги… дети от него в таком восторге. Даже моя Морган утверждает, что Халк её любимый мститель.

— И как ты отреагировал на это заявление? — с любопытством спросила Наташа.

— По-взрослому. Сказал, что пока она живёт в моём доме, её любимый мститель — это Железный человек. И это не повод для дисскусий.

— И?

— А потом пришла Пеппер, сказала, что дом её и что её любимый мститель — это Чёрная вдова. 

— Оу, как мило, — Наташа улыбнулась.

— Никакой поддержки в семье, — ворчливо заметил Тони. — Так как мы отсюда выберемся?

— Через “Анус”.

Они с Наташей фыркнули, сдерживая смех, и переглянулись.

— Ну-у-у… — протянула она.

— Мы, конечно, догадались, что вас с Грандмастером связывают весьма теплые чувства и долгая история.

— Но давай без подробностей. Нам и так многое известно из мифов и легенд.

Лицо Локи окаменело. Если бы он был человеком, Тони бы запереживал, что его хватит инфаркт.

— Так называется один из порталов, — сухо объяснил он. — Самый большой. Нам нужно будет угнать корабль, естественно.

— Естественно, — кивнул Тони. — Ты в детстве хотела стать космической пираткой? Я вот хотел.

— А я — нет. Но я готова к новым поворотам в карьере.

— И чтобы угнать корабль, нам нужно понравиться Грандмастеру, — сообщил Локи. — А поскольку в прошлый раз я уже… поспособствовал тому, что у него угнали корабль...

— В этой вселенной есть хоть один человек, которому ты не насолил?

— Матушка всегда любила меня, — заявил Локи.

— Матушка не считается, — запротестовал Тони. — Она и Тору кражу гобелена простила.

— Не отвлекайтесь, — Наташа хлопнула его по плечу. — Итак. Понравиться Грандмастеру. Как это сделать?

Локи с сомнением оглядел их с головы до пят, а потом трагично вздохнул.

— Нам предстоит много работы, — сказал он.

*

— Словно снова работаю твоей помощницей, — заметила Наташа, широко улыбаясь всем присутствующим гостям. Она была прекрасна. Лучше неё был только Локи, которому цены бы не было в подковёрных интригах правительств Земли. 

— Ну не начинай, — вздохнул Тони. У него уже заныли давно неиспользованные мышцы фальшивых улыбок. Вот по чему он абсолютно не скучал.

— А что, мне нравилось. После Пеппер меня все боялись.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но давай сначала переживём приём жителей Капитолия. О, чёрт. Здесь должен быть Китнисс, а не ты.

Наташа закатила глаза. А потом неожиданно погрустнела.

— Как он?

— Раздавлен, — Тони поморщился. — Но с ним теперь Лора и дети.

— Это главное.

— Вот сказал бы нам кто-нибудь в две тысячи восьмом, что мы с тобой героически пожертвуем собой ради мира во Вселенной...

— Ну не начинай, — подмигнула ему Наташа. — Хм. Кажется, пришло время для речи?

На возвышение ступил Грандмастер во всём своём разноцветном великолепии и толпа подхалимов вокруг зааплодировала. Тони поддержал всеобщий ажиотаж парой жиденьких хлопков и поискал глазами Локи. За этим парнем нужен был глаз да глаз. Тор-то вон не доглядел.

— Спасибо, друзья, спасибо, — раскланялся Грандмастер. Аплодисменты продолжились. — Ну полно вам. Не стоит так… Так. Хватит!

Пугающая женщина за его спиной невзначай положила руку на оружие, и все звуки моментально стихли. 

— Да, так лучше. Итак, мои милые друзья! Вы все уже познакомились с нашими новыми гостями. Друзья Халка! Такая честь! Где они там? Подойдите-ка поближе, не стесняйтесь.

Наташу и Тони пихнули в сторону импровизированной сцены. Пришлось подойти, поулыбаться и помахать всем рукой.

— Дневники принцессы? — едва слышно уточнила Наташа, хитро глядя на его исключительно королевские взмахи.

— Заткнись, так и правда рука меньше устаёт.

— Мне сообщили, что Тони и Наташа согласились почтить память самого нашего любимого воина и сразиться с действующим чемпионом в честном бою. Ну разве не здорово!

Они переглянулись и почти синхронно выдохнули и ухмыльнулись.

Чёртов. Локи.

— Поймаем, и я буду держать, а ты бить, — пообещал Тони.

— Не наоборот?

— Ты бьёшь сильнее.

Вот знал же Тони, что нужно было следить за этим скользким гадёнышем.

*

— А ну стоять.

Локи им с Наташей удалось загнать в угол и изловить к самому концу этого праздника жизни.

Тот на мгновение замер, чуть сжался, напоминая пойманного прямо на горячем кота, а потом расправил плечи и повернулся к ним с чарующей улыбкой.

— Что-то не так?

— О, всё просто прекрасно, — воркующе уверила его Наташа. — Тебе какая коленная чашечка дороже — правая или левая? А то мне нужно потренировать перед гладиаторским боем.

— Друзья, друзья, — Локи поднял ладони вверх. — К чему обострять?

— Решил за нас счёт отсюда выбраться? — спросил Тони. — Так не получится.

— Вы просто всё не так поняли. Как и всегда.

— И как же мы должны были это понять? — уточнила Наташа. Она сделала какое-то плавное, едва заметное глазу движение и неожиданно оказалась совсем рядом с Локи. Тот замер и сглотнул, посмотрев вниз. — Да, это нож, — ласково улыбнулась она. — И да, он прямо рядом с твоими половыми органами. Так что советую тщательно поразмыслить над тем, что именно ты подразумевал под советом устроить бой между нами и действующим чемпионом этого больного ублюдка. Итак?

— Как я рад, что сейчас не на твоём месте, — искренне сказал Тони.

— Восхищён вами, миледи, — заюлил Локи. — Но я уверяю вас, что не планировал от вас избавиться. В открытом космосе много опасностей, поэтому мне ни к чему выкидывать то, что ещё может пригодиться. 

— Звучит довольно честно, — заметил Тони. — Особенно та часть, где он обращается к нам, как к неодушевлённым предметам.

— И в чём план? — Наташа едва заметно повернула руку, и Локи вздрогнул.

— Здесь любят бои, любят Халка. Все жители придут посмотреть, как парочка его друзей попытается сразиться с чемпионом. Даже охрана не останется в стороне.

— И как нам это поможет, если мы будем на арене?

— Вас там не будет, идиоты, — Локи закатил глаза. — Только мои иллюзии. Они продержатся какое-то время, а пока я буду занят, вам нужно будет стащить второй корабль для празднеств и прилететь за мной. Видите? Это прекрасный план!

Наташа повернула голову и посмотрела на Тони.

— Другого выхода уже нет. Вряд ли после выступления этого гадёныша нам дадут уйти без боя.

— Определенно не дадут, — кивнул Локи.

— Но пока ты не выступил, дали бы. Ведь так? Только с тобой Грандмастер не хотел расставаться.

— Ну… —- Локи улыбнулся. — Зато теперь мы команда. Мстители, к бою!

Наташа пнула его в промежность. И с мрачным удовлетворением посмотрела на согнувшегося у её ног “бога”.

— Скучаю по еноту, — с тоской сказала она.

— А я — по чизбургерам, — поддакнул Тони.

Но это было ложью. Больше всего он скучал по своей семье.

*

Локи совершенствовался: всё шло по плану. За исключением того факта, что Грандмастер не был идиотом, корабли охранялись, а иллюзии продержались до первого настоящего удара действующего чемпиона, который, как оказалось, тоже был не дурак использовать магию.

Другими словами, план полетел в пизду ещё в первые минуты, поэтому их команда мечты занялась тем, что у каждого из них выходило лучше всего: импровизацией с огоньком, диверсией и покатушками у врагов на шее. За первый пункт отвечал Тони, за второй — Локи, ну а третий с удовольствием взяла на себя Наташа.

И каким-то образом им всё-таки удалось выбраться.

*

— Эй, ты же не помер снова? — Тони поморщился и отмахнулся от хлопающей его по щекам руки. — Вы, человечки, такие слабые.

— У нас всё ещё есть Халк, — пробормотал Тони, открывая глаза.

Они всё ещё были на корабле для празднеств Грандмастера. И что-то Тони подсказывало, что не стоило на нём ничего трогать или прижиматься к стенам слишком близко. 

Они снова были посреди бескрайнего космоса. И для человека, чьи самые кошмарные сны обычно с него и начинались, Тони ещё неплохо держался. По крайней мере, он так считал.

— Нат?

— Жива, — со стоном отозвалась она. — Что это было? 

— Мы пролетели через “Анус”, — напомнил Локи с сомнением в голосе. Видимо, пытался сообразить, как перегрузки влияют на сознание “слабых человечков”. 

Тони посмотрел на Наташу. 

Наташа посмотрела на Тони.

Они расхохотались в голос. До слёз. До истерики.

От дома их отделяло всего несколько сотен световых лет.


	3. Chapter 3

— Да точно.

— Да нет.

Харли и Питер уставились друг на друга в безмолвном поединке. Сойтись во мнении они не могли уже четыре недели и два дня. Мимо их столика по улице степенно прошла пожилая пара с корги. Они проводили собачий зад взглядом (никто бы не устоял!) и снова посмотрели друг на друга.

— Я тебе говорю, что он втрескался по уши, — начал Харли новый раунд.

— А я говорю — на миссиях он ведёт себя, как всегда, — заупрямился Питер.

— Чувак просто умеет себя в руках держать.

— Или ты фанфиков перечитал про “Мстителей”.

— Да точно влюблён, я тебе говорю. Я же мастер человеческих взаимоотношений.

— Человеческих? — Питер приподнял бровь.

— Ну человека и искусственного интеллекта, — Харли пожал плечами. — Разница-то в чём?

— Смотря с какой стороны вы подходите к вопросу, — сообщила им Шури, присаживаясь за столик. — Где мой кофе?

— Сейчас принесу, — Питер вскочил на ноги.

— Подкаблучник, — бросил ему в спину Харли. — Я считаю, что Баки втрескался в Т.О.Н.И. А Питер, что у них крепкая мужская дружба. 

— Хм… — протянула Шури. — Доказательства твоей теории?

Харли повернул в её сторону лэптоп и нажал на пробел, запуская видео с “дня рождения” Т.О.Н.И. Ему исполнился целый год, поэтому к организации праздника Морган, Питер и Харли подошли со всем размахом. Хотя, возможно, пината и была лишней, всё равно после удара Халка конфет никому не досталось.

— Хм, — повторила Шури. — Хм.

— Ну-у-у? — подбодрил её Харли.

Вернувшийся за столик Питер поставил перед ней стаканчик с кофе.

— ЭмДжей говорит, что это не наше дело.

— Конечно, наше! — хором сказали Харли и Шури.

— О, Господи, — Питер со стороном спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Это всё закончится катастрофой. 

— Да ладно, что мы такого можем сделать? Свести Баки с Т.О.Н.И? У чувака итак личной жизни нет, а с бойфрендом-роботом быть ему постоянным клиентом секс-шопа до самой смерти. Или предлагаешь сделать Т.О.Н.И новенькое тело как запоздалый подарок на день рождения?

— Хм, — задумчиво сказала Шури.

— О, — у Харли нехорошо загорелись глаза.

— Я моргну, и вы станете суперзлодеями, — вздохнул Питер. — И как мы это сделаем?

*

Баки невидяще пялился в экран телевизора. Показывали повтор какого-то сериала, но спроси его кто, в чём заключался сюжет, ни за что бы не ответил. Возможно, стоило позвонить Ванде — у неё был опыт в романтических отношениях с ненастоящими людьми. Но с другой стороны, наверное, не стоило. Баки ведь не собирался ничего по этому поводу предпринимать. 

— Баки?

— А? — он вздрогнул и выпрямился. Стив сидел в кресле справа и смотрел на него взглядом сраного деда. Это был усовершенствованный, вышедший на новый уровень взгляд Капитана Америка, в которым ясно читалось, что ты не прав, но при этом тебя всегда любят и ждут. — Чего?

— Я понимаю, что ты боишься.

— О чём ты? — Баки повернул голову на бок. 

— О твоих чувствах, — мягко сказал Стив.

— О нет, — Баки махнул рукой. — Вот сюда мы углубляться не будем. Как ты вообще?.. — его охватил ужас. — Я что так… Их что, настолько видно?

— Иногда. А иногда — кажется, будто ты его ненавидишь, что лишь подтверждает первое впечатление, — Стив улыбнулся. 

— Иди ты, — Баки откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я никому не рассказывал, где я провёл все эти… все мои годы, — Стив сглотнул. 

— С Пегги в альтернативной реальности? — предположил Баки. — Надеюсь, в ней ты отпинал “Гидру” раньше.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой и облизал губы. Он выглядел старым. И мудрым. И одновременно с этим — потерянным. — Хотя я с ней и потанцевал. В семьдесят первом. Но тессеракт был первым камнем, который я вернул.

— Тогда где ты был? — Баки нахмурился.

— В Асгарде меня встретила Фригга, мать Тора. И она дала мне совет, — глаза Стива стали стеклянными, словно внутри он был много лет назад, в другом мире и времени, — Сказала, что если во время последнего прыжка на последнем перекрестке времени и бытия я поверну не туда, куда показывает мой компас, то найду своё счастье. 

— И ты повернул.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся. — После всего, что случилось… честно говоря, мне было просто немного любопытно взглянуть, что именно это “счастье” означает. Я ожидал, что окажусь в прошлом.

— И? 

— Тот мир был похож на наш и одновременно — нет. Там никогда не было Капитана Америка — мы с Эрскиным так и не встретились. Их Стив Роджерс умер давным-давно, а Баки Барнс родился чуть позже, не попал на фронт и прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь. 

— Очаровательно, — Баки закатил глаза.

— Я попал в тот мир до “Мстителей”, за несколько лет до Битвы за Нью-Йорк. И я подумал, что стоит им помочь. У меня ведь было время.

— Погеройствовать решил, ясно, — усмехнулся Баки. — Получается, в том мире всё сложилось с той блондиночкой?

Стив покачал головой и дотронулся до обручального кольца.

— Нет. В том мире не было ещё и Тони Старка. У Говарда родилась дочь, а не сын.

— Срань. Господня.

Стив неловко пожал плечами.

— Серьёзно?! — спросил Баки.

— Я только там понял, что все эти годы был в Тони немного влюблён, — признал Стив. — Это был мой второй шанс. И я подумал: почему бы им не воспользоваться? И я не жалею ни об одной минуте. Фригга была права, там было моё счастье. И сейчас я хочу дать тебе тот же совет: не пропусти нужный перекрёсток, Бак. 

— Благословляешь меня на роман с роботом?

— Ну, — Стив пожал плечами. — Тебе же всегда нравилась научная фантастика.

— ...И почему стариков не бьют?

*

— Окей, но как вы вообще себе это представляете? Заваливаемся мы такие к миссис Старк и говорим: “Здрасте, а можно мы проведём эксперимент над последней памятью о вашем муже? Что-то среднее между клонированием, биоинженерией и тем, за что все религии мира нас от себя отлучат”, — я прямо так и вижу, как она полицию вызывает. Или генерала Роудса... Который потом нас показательно расстреливает в саду.

— Пит, не психуй, — Харли похлопал его по плечу.

— Я принцесса, меня обучали дипломатии, — заверила Шури.

— Вы вообще меня не успокоили.

Питер понятия не имел, как так получилось, что ему — Питеру Б. Паркеру, человеку, на которого в своё время наорал Тони Старк за безрассудство (Тони Старк! За безрассудство!), — приходилось быть в этой компании гласом разума. Нед до сих пор ему не верил, когда он об этом рассказывал.

Дверь в дом Старков распахнулась, и на крыльцо выскочила Морган.

— Пити!

— О-о-оу, “Пити”, как ми-и-ило, — протянул Харли у Питера за спиной, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от Шури.

— Не завидуй.

Питер подхватил Морган на руки и прижал к себе. Ну ладно. Возможно, он преувеличивал. Память о Тони жила совсем не в созданном им ИскИне. 

— Мама сказала, что нужно вас в дом позвать, пока вы всю траву на лужайке не вытоптали, пытаясь придумать, как ей что-то рассказать. А ещё мама сказала, что её после папы вообще никто в этом мире не удивляет.

— Ну… — Питер вздохнул и обернулся к своим соратникам, союзникам и без пяти минут подельникам. — Идём?

*

— Уток нельзя кормить хлебом.

Баки вздрогнул и чуть не выронил хот-дог в пруд целиком.

— Я… по большей части кормил себя. Но я учту, спасибо. И спасибо, что прилетел.

— Мы могли бы поговорить и по телефону, эффект был бы тот же, — сказал Т.О.Н.И. — Ты же это понимаешь?

— Считай меня старомодным, но мне так проще.

Баки чувствовал себя кретином. Он стоял посреди парка, в руках у него был недоеденный хот-дог, который теперь было как-то странно доедать, в пруду возмущённо крякали утки, а Железный человек смотрел на него с иронией. Баки понятия не имел, как ему это удаётся.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Действительно, о чём? Чёрт бы побрал Стива и его душеспасительные лекции.

— Я… ну… я хотел… 

Будь здесь Баки из прошлого, он бы просто пригласил его на свидание. Стив был прав, он всегда любил роботов, и искусственность интеллекта его бы ничуть не смутила, потому что главным всё-таки был интеллект. А с Т.О.Н.И было невероятно интересно.

Но Баки был собой, последнее его настоящее свидание состоялось в сорок третьем, а в эти дни симпатизировали ему только козы и утки. Слава Богу, не в романтическом смысле.

— Ты? Хотел? — в голосе Т.О.Н.И звучало искреннее веселье.

Но он всё ещё был тем Баки из прошлого. Просто слегка запылённым и контуженным реальностью.

— Я в тебя влюблён, — сказал Баки. Т.О.Н.И сделал шаг назад. — Сходи со мной на свидание?

— Мне… Меня вызывает Морган.

Железный человек взмыл вверх и почти моментально скрылся за низко висящими облаками. 

— Полный успех, — кивнул самому себе Баки и кинул хот-дог в ближайшую урну. Точно в цель с пяти метров.

*

Питер поморщился.

Оказалось, что намного сложнее было уговорить самого Т.О.Н.И, чем Пеппер, которая просто хмыкнула и сказала, что она ждала от них признания в грядущем уничтожении мира.

— Но почему?

— Я не уверен, что оно мне нужно. Тело… — Т.О.Н.И на мгновение замолчал. — По моим расчётам, наличие физической оболочки принесёт в моё существование проблемы и сумятицу. 

— А по-человечески можешь объяснить?

— Я не знаю, как… меня всё устраивает.

— Ты боишься, — заявил Харли. — Потому что сейчас можно проигнорировать чувства.

— У меня нет никаких “чувств”, — заявил Т.О.Н.И. — А если вам кажется, что есть, то это лишь удачная работа программы персонализации. 

— Ну да, звучит как ложь, но продолжай, — Харли закатил глаза.

— Ты думаешь, что мы хотим вернуть Тони Старка, да? — спросила Шури.

— Это логичное предположение. 

— Но я его не знала, — сказала она. — Я знакома только с тобой. И ты мне нравишься. Ты мой друг.

— Я не… 

— Я бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуть мистера Старка, — признался Питер. Его сердце колотилось в груди так, что стало тяжело дышать. — Но это невозможно. И ты не его замена. Помнишь прошлую неделю? Мистер Старк бы отправил меня домой.

— Это был идиотский план, — подтвердил Т.О.Н.И.

— Ну, да, но я к тому, что ты для меня не… он. Ты — это ты. 

— Он пытается сказать, что Тони был ему наставником и отцовской фигурой, а тебе год от рождения и это видно, мужик, — влез Харли. — Так что оставь драматизм команде кэпов и пошли уже. И, кстати, если тебе нужны ещё доказательства: мы не собирались делать точную копию Тони. Скорее ты будешь похож на него, как сын.

*

Баки посмотрел вниз и скривился. По пожарной лестнице поднимался Сэм Уилсон. Слава Богу, без щита и звёздно-полосатой формы.

— Стив побоялся, что его радикулит прихватит, если он полезет сам? 

Сэм громко хмыкнул.

— Не поверишь, но когда он позвонил и попросил приехать, я задал ему этот же вопрос.

— Ну почему же, очень даже поверю, — Баки криво усмехнулся. — Зачем пришёл?

— Это мой долг! — Сэм наконец добрался до вершины и с тяжёлым вздохом сел рядом. — Я капитан, а это значит, что я должен поддерживать в команде благоприятную обстановку.

— Удачи, — искренне пожелал Баки.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Так что случилось?

— Стив не рассказал?

— Только то, что это личное, — Сэм пожал плечами. — И что ты очень подавлен. Поделишься?

— Это личное, — с наигранным возмущением отозвался Баки. 

— И это как-то связано с Т.О.Н.И?

Баки мужественно подавил желание отсесть от Сэма подальше. 

— Он позвонил и сказал, что больше никогда не будет участвовать в наших миссиях?

— О, настолько плохо? — брови Сэма уползли вверх. — Ничего себе. Но раз я угадал, можешь рассказать подробности.

— Да нет никаких подробностей. Послушался совета деда Стива. Зря. Надо было молчать до конца жизни.

— Он тебе что-то ответил? — осторожно спросил Сэм.

— Нет. Просто улетел.

— Хм… Знаешь, это ведь неплохо, — Сэм похлопал его по плечу. — Очень даже неплохо!

— А когда реальность заменяется идиотским оптимизмом — когда щит передают или когда синие лосины натягиваешь?

— Очень смешно. Но я серьёзно! Если бы он ничего не чувствовал, то сразу бы так и сказал. А если ему пришлось улететь, потому что он не мог справиться со своими эмоциями… кто, кроме тебя, может его понять?

Баки замер.

Надежда была преждевременной, но в чём-то Сэм был прав. Т.О.Н.И никогда не стеснялся высказать своё мнение честно и прямо в лицо.

*

— Эй, чувак, ты как?

— Я чувствую… — озадаченно сказал Т.О.Н.И. — Я чувствую всё, о чём раньше лишь помнил.

— Давай, — Питер подал ему руку. — Я тебе помогу.

Т.О.Н.И осторожно вылез из “колыбели” и обвёл их взглядом. Питер выглядел немного взволнованным, у Харли и Шури на лицах читался искренний восторг. Т.О.Н.И чувствовал. Холод и шершавость плит под голыми ступнями, едва заметное ощущение сквозняка из приоткрытой двери на коже, тепло от солнечного света, льющегося из окна. Прикосновение руки Питера.

Т.О.Н.И никогда ничего не чувствовал, но в его памяти были воспоминания обо всех этих ощущениях. И всё это… это было слишком.

— Как люди со всем этим справляются? — пробормотал он, оседая на пол. Холодный. Шершавый. 

— У Пиноккио сенсорный перегруз, — сообщил Харли. — Хочешь душ потестить? Сахар? Лимон?

— Ты маньяк, — отпихнул его Питер. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Я чувствую, — повторил Т.О.Н.И, потому что выразить всё происходящее в одном слове или даже предложении было невозможно. — Мне не хватает вокабуляра.

— Всё нормально, — заверила его Шури. Она укрыла его плечи пледом и присела рядом, посветила маленьким фонариком в глаза. Т.О.Н.И моргнул. На глазах выступили рефлекторные слёзы. 

— Всё прекрасно, — сказал Т.О.Н.И.

И теперь слёзы были эмоциональными.

*

Морган широко зевнула, а потом встряхнула головой и нахмурилась. Спать было не время! Она была в самом эпицентре серьёзнейшего эксперимента! 

— Ты гляди, он всё-таки вперёд пошёл, — восхитился Т.О.Н.И и присел рядом с ней на ступеньку крыльца. Робот-щенок на лужайке пригнулся и попробовал прыгнуть, чтобы поймать бабочку. Морган решила считать эту попытку успешной и, чуть высунув от усердия язык, нарисовала красную галочку в блокноте. — Ты сейчас прямо тут в землю носом клюнешь, Моргана.

— Ничего подобного, — Морган упрямо вскинула подбородок.

— Ну-да, — Т.О.Н.И улыбнулся и погладил её по голове. — Идём, я тебе сказку расскажу.

— М-м-м… нет. — Она прижалась к Т.О.Н.И чуть ближе. — Не хочу сказку, хочу правду-истину.

— Про квантовую неопределённость или про чёрные дыры? — со смешком уточнил Т.О.Н.И.

— Про скорость света, — потребовала Морган.

— Хорошо, — Т.О.Н.И фыркнул. — Итак, как тебе известно, достигнуть скорости света нельзя, но можно к ней бесконечно приблизиться. Давай представим, что Харли едет на поезде, который идёт со скоростью в 99,9999% от скорости света, а Питер со своим паучьим зрением и чутьём смотрит на всё это со стороны и…

Голова Морган сама по себе опустилась Т.О.Н.И на предплечье, а глаза закрылись. Она не спала, это было точно! Она поклясться была готова, что не спала.

— Я очень скучаю по нашему папе, Ти.

Морган заснула.

*

Космический корабль занял собой практически всё свободное место от подъездной дорожки дома до ближайшего леса.

— Филигранно, — похвалила Наташа, похлопав Тони по плечу.

— Надо заняться системами ПВО дома, — вздохнул Тони. — Звездолёт на пороге, а никто не… О. А вот это уже интересно.

Перед ними зависла фигура в знакомой красно-золотой броне. Правда, выглядела она немного иначе, но при этом весьма недвусмысленно демонстрировала, что нарушителю перимента кранты.

— Это кто?

— Кто-то из ИскИнов я полагаю, — Тони включил связь. — Не стрелять! Папочка дома!

— Серьёзно? — вздохнула Наташа.

— Ну а в каком месте я солгал?

— Назовите себя, — потребовал ИскИн голосом самого Тони в ответ.

— Ох… — Тони сглотнул. — Не думал, что Пеппер когда-нибудь включит тебя. И ты знаешь, кто я, ведь это я тебя создал. Но если нужны доказательства, изволь. 18 апреля 2023 года.

ИскИн замер в воздухе, а потом медленно опустил ладонь с репульсором. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Старк.

*

Встреча была бурной: Морган радостно скакала и вопила, что всегда знала, что их папа вернётся, Пеппер чуть не убила его туфлей, Роуди зарыдал прямо во время видеозвонка, а Хэппи, наоборот, был на удивление сдержан. 

ИскИн оказался молодым парнем, похожим на Тони как брат или сын.

— Как ты могла разрешить детям сделать мою порно-версию? — повторил Тони, во все глаза смотря на Т.О.Н.И. Тот казался немного смущённым подобным вниманием. Тем более, что точно с таким же интересом на него смотрела Наташа. Локи вот просто эффектно возлёг на диван и с космической скоростью щёлкал пультом.

— Мне нужно было их чем-то занять, если я хотела сохранить мир на нашей планете, — Пеппер держала Тони за руку, боясь отпустить. — И Т.О.Н.И мне нравится.

— О как? — он хитро взглянул на неё, приподняв бровь.

— Идиот, — ладонь Пеппер сжалась чуть крепче. — Где вы шлялись больше года?

— Время в мире мёртвых течёт иначе, а Локи пришлось очень долго выводить из себя сестру. Прости, что не вернулся раньше, — Тони поцеловал её. В щёку, потом в нос. Потом добрался до губ. — Обещаю, больше никаких приключений. Оставлю всё веселье своей порно-версии.

— Хороший план, — улыбнулась Пеппер. 

— Я… должен уйти? — Т.О.Н.И отвёл глаза.

Тони отпустил Пеппер и шагнул к нему. Приобнял за плечи, со вздохом заметив, что мелкие засранцы сделали его выше, и искренне сказал:

— Не говори глупостей. Куда ещё уйти? Кстати, я заметил, что броня…

— Она под кожей. Мы с принцессой Шури решили, что это будет оптимально. Но она настаивала, что я должен получиться киборгом, а не андроидом.

— Прекрасно! — Тони с улыбкой кивнул. — А что насчёт чувствительности в целом? Можешь управлять функциями тела? Всё уже проверить успел? Пошли, расскажешь мне подробнее.

Тони потянул Т.О.Н.И к гаражу. За ними вприпрыжку побежала Морган, громко сообщив, что без неё нельзя, потому что она — главный технический эксперт.

— Он только что на наших глазах усыновил самого себя? — спросила Наташа. 

— Ты удивлена? Не разберите Т.О.Н.И на части! — крикнула Пеппер им вслед.

*

Т.О.Н.И неделю игнорировал все попытки Баки выйти на связь (а заодно Сэма, Стива, Ванду и доктора Стрэнджа, потому что Баки добрался и до них). Впрочем, его игнорировал ещё и Человек-паук, что было совсем уж странно и, учитывая их взаимоотношения с Т.О.Н.И, весьма подозрительно.

Но когда понадобилась помощь, Железный человек пришёл.

И, к удивлению Баки, не улетел сразу после, а приземлился на крыше рядом.

— Слушай, — Баки перекинул ручной пулемёт за спину и выпрямился, — я понимаю, что тебя… удивил. Но…

Он замолчал. Моргнул. Ущипнул себя за бедро правой рукой. Постарался вспомнить, не применил ли враг какое-нибудь психотропное оружие.

Но видение не исчезало.

Рядом с ним стоял Железный человек. И его броня растворялась, впитывалась под вполне себе человеческую с виду кожу, так что спустя несколько мгновений перед Баки оказался молодой парень. Темноволосый и синеглазый, очень похожий на Тони Старка. Чёрный поддоспешник обтягивал его тело словно перчатка, и у Баки начало гореть лицо.

— Привет, — сказал Т.О.Н.И.

— Ты… как? Как ты?..

— Питер Паркер, Харли Кинер и принцесса Шури, — просто сказал Т.О.Н.И.

— О, — Баки моргнул. — Я… я… ты такой… ну…

— Нравлюсь? — в голосе Т.О.Н.И было настолько знакомые ехидные нотки, что Баки наконец смог спокойно вздохнуть.

— Я вроде достаточно откровенно об этом сказал. Нравишься.

Т.О.Н.И сглотнул. Его щёки едва заметно покраснели и это было потрясающе. Он всегда был потрясающим.

— Кстати, об этом…

Т.О.Н.И шагнул ближе, обхватил лицо Баки ладонями — тёплыми, нежными, — и прижался губами к губам. Сердце пропустило удар. Баки перехватил инициативу и поцеловал его так, как Т.О.Н.И заслуживал.

— Господи, — сказал он, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Хочешь принять участие в тестировании всех функций этого тела? — спросил Т.О.Н.И.

Баки замер. Лицо уже не просто горело: скорее всего оно служило ориентиром, проплывающим по Гудзонскому заливу кораблям.

— М-может сначала всё-таки свидание? — ошарашенно спросил он. — По мне не скажешь, но я довольно старомоден и хотел бы...

Т.О.Н.И расхохотался.

*

Никто из гостей не знал, почему Пеппер решила собрать всех. Были подготовлены закуски, опасно сверкали пирамиды фужеров для шампанского, а фонтан с шоколадным фондю вонял на весь зал и грозил устроить шоколадный апокалипсис. Все “Мстители” — официальные и не очень — получили приглашения, в котором маленькое замечание под витиеватым текстом на нём уточняло, что форма одежды — Black Tie. 

Естественно, Баки пришёл в кожаной куртке и постарался слиться со стеной поближе к выходу. Естественно, именно там его и отыскал Т.О.Н.И.

— Может расскажешь уже, в чем дело?

— Я связан клятвой, — развёл тот руками. — Морган обещала открутить мне голову, если я испорчу сюрприз. А ты вообще видел, как ловко она обращается с отвёрткой?

Баки с улыбкой покачал головой. Он собирался предложить сбежать сразу после этого “сюрприза” (он только-только почувствовал вкус к экспериментам!), но тут мимо них со всех ног пробежал Клинт Бартон, за которым с минимальным отрывом следовала семья.

— Эм…

— Тётя Наташа! — звонкий голос Лайлы разнёсся на весь праздничный зал, и в наступившей тишине явно прозвучало ошеломлённое и надломленное:

— Тони?

А следом громоподобное:

— Ну всё, братец. Сейчас я сам в тебя молнией жахну. А потом уже солнце воссияет над нами!

Дальше Баки не разобрал, но среди воцарившего бурного веселья и безумия, стало ясно — для некоторых даже смерть не являлась препятствием. 

— Я у него уточнил, — сказал Т.О.Н.И Баки на ухо. — Тебе не за что извиняться.

*

Наташа и Тони говорили со Стивом уже час. На практике это означало, что они, разыгрывая доброго и злого копа, проводили перекрёстный допрос, пытаясь понять, почему тот стал выглядеть на весь свой возраст, который они столько раз стебали. 

Стив отшучивался, юлил, откровенно уходил от ответа и вёл себя совершенно не по-стивовский. Так что Тони шёпотом высказал предположение, о том, что их мальчика подменили, а Наташа — что его, следуя методам лечения посредством когнитивной калибровки, нужно как следует стукнуть тяжёлым предметом.

— Окей, — сказал Тони. — Окей. Не хочешь — не рассказывай. Значит просто прогоним через тебя время в квантовом тоннеле Пима, всё вернётся на свои места, а Беннер и Пим запатентуют первый по-настоящему эффективый метод омоложения.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Стив удержал его на месте, положил на плечо ладонь. Хватка была что надо.

— Тони, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я не жалею ни об одном прожитом дне. Пожалуйста, прими это.

Тони передёрнул плечами. Попытался сформулировать, почему сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить Стива таким — старым, беспомощным и стоящим одной ногой в могиле — пугает его до дрожи, но не смог.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Стив.

— Хорошо, — он на мгновение прижался ближе в неком подобии объятия, а потом отстранился. Не далеко — Наташа обняла их обоих так крепко, что Тони был поклясться готов, что у кого-то хрустнули кости.

— Ну что? — сказал ей Стив. — Теперь твоя очередь.


End file.
